In conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines, a plurality of holding apertures that extend axially are disposed at a uniform pitch circumferentially on a portion of a rotor main body near a surface layer on a side that faces a stator, main magnets and auxiliary magnets are separately inserted into and fixed to these holding apertures, and the main magnets and the auxiliary magnets are arranged sequentially in order of a main magnet that has radially outward polarity, an auxiliary magnet that has circumferentially counterclockwise polarity, a main magnet that has radially inward polarity, an auxiliary magnet that has circumferentially clockwise polarity so as to be repeated for two iterations, i.e., are arranged in a “Halbach array” (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines, a plurality of rectangular permanent magnets are embedded into an outer circumferential portion of a rotor main body so as to be perpendicular to a radial direction of a rotor, the rectangular permanent magnets are configured by abutting a plurality of permanent magnet segments, a magnetic pole direction of a central permanent magnet segment is oriented in the radial direction of the rotor, and magnetic pole directions of other permanent magnet segments are oriented in directions that converge approximately on a single point on a magnetic pole direction line of the central permanent magnet segment (see Patent Literature 2, for example).